


Patching Up

by Drakochan



Category: Exalted, Exalted: The New Emperor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan





	Patching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/gifts).



"They're doing it on purpose, you know," Eryon chided, as gently as his fingers wrapped the cloth bandage around the long cut, nearly healed already, that ran down Rhia's upper arm.

"They just want to see what I can take. And I can take anything they can throw at me. I can handle myself."

Eryon let out a sigh, and caught the slight glare from his wife—it was still so strange to think of it in those terms, husband and wife, even after several years of it—and pointedly ignored it. Even if the thought of them as married, rings on their fingers symbolizing their bond in a physical form, was unfamiliar to him, the thought of warding off words spoken in quick anger and little thought or looks of a similar cause was second nature. If Lysander had been in the room, they'd share a brief, knowing glance.

"It's not that I think you can't handle yourself, I know you're more than capable. It's just a matter of letting them get away with it. Why haven't you told anyone?"

Rhia pouted, scowling away. "I don't want them thinking I'm going to go running to Sander every time they do… whatever. It's a soldier thing."

"I see." He didn't. "Well, at least say something to them about it. Or… I could have a few words with them."

The last time he'd 'had a few words' they'd been very particular ones in Old Realm. And the assassin had regretted attempting to kill the Emperor while he was in the presence of both his confidantes. The man hadn't made it five feet, and had died shortly thereafter.

"No, definitely not." The words were said in a rush, and Rhia had pulled away, giving an incredulous look to the Solar kneeling beside the chair she'd been talked into. "I definitely don't want to kill them. They are supposed to be on my side, eventually."

"I didn't mean that. Though do warn them that I will take action if they maim you horribly." Straightening, his task done (albeit a bit messily; though he had insisted she go to Lenara and have that looked at, she'd refused, as always, and he'd broken out the small first aid kit Rhia kept around for when Eryon hurt himself on this or that thing he was tinkering on—more than a few sliced fingers on delicate machinery—or Rhia had gotten herself cut up sparring with Ramira.

Rhia grinned, shaking her head. "They aren't afraid of you."

"They have never seen me cast." Long fingers brushed her dark hair out of her face, tucking it affectionately behind an ear, hand going to cup her cheek, tilting her chin up towards a severe expression. "Just don't let them bully you, Rhia. I know it's a new thing, this whole Dragon-Blooded and Celestials working together for a better Realm, but I know their kind… They can be bloodthirsty and cruel. They aren't all like Sander."

Rhia let out a sigh, sounding more like a petulant teenager than a spouse, eyes rolling as she straightened, pulling her sleeve back down, arms wrapping around Eryon's waist. She peered up into his eyes, her own uncharacteristically serious.

"They won't respect me if I go running to Sander every time someone says something mean. I'm used to the shit they say. I was undercover as Wyldhunt for a couple years there, or have you forgotten?"

"How could I? I feared for you every moment," Eryon said, face suddenly grave. The expression melted as Rhia leaned up, lips pressing against his briefly.

"Worry-wart."

"Reckless." Even with the tone, the vaguely scolding note, his arms slid around her shoulders, returning her embrace, and the kiss.


End file.
